Pokemon XYZ The Forgotten Friend, And The Guardian
by ZmcGaming2001
Summary: A mysterious trainer, who has these abilities that was only thought as a legend and a tale. Read this story, to see the untold legend. Warning: Some battles may be too violent to young viewers, thats why its rated M. There will also be sexual activities, but rarely there will be sex. If you dont like lemons, your lucky, cause they only happen a few times, so dont worry about it.
1. Chapter 1 The introduction

This fanfiction is about Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie going on an adventure (Like always, but im going to add new things, and stuff that happened in the anime), but they meet a mysterious boy, who has a certain powers that everyone thought it was a legend, and a tale. But the mysterious trainer forgot Ash and Serena (Yes, Ash, Serena, and The mysterious trainer were friends, but it'll be explained why he forgot them), they were all best friends. Then Serena moved to kalos, and The mysterious trainer moved to a unknown region to him. (Which will also be explained why) Yes, there will be love scenes, MAYBE lemons, and some battles will be really intense.

Ash's age: 16

Serena's age: 16

Clemont's age: 15

Bonnie's age: 8

The mysterious boys age: 17 (His name will be mentioned in the story)

The story takes place before the kalos league, and the team flare arc.

Ash has just gotten his 8th gym badge, now he is on his way to the kalos league but Ash is now hearing about this extremely powerful trainer who never lost a battle.

"Hey Serena? Do you remember our childhood friend Jack?" Asked Ash.

"Oh yeah, i remember him. Why are asking?" Asked Serena.

"I'm curious how he is, and i really want to see him again." Said Ash.

"I know we will Ash, just wait. Oh yeah, are you going to sign up for the kalos league?" Asked Serena.

"Yeah i guess your right. Oh yeah, of course i'am Serena! I gotta train-" Said Ash while he was interrupted by a young boy

"Hey slow down, i couldn't understand you." Said Ash.

"Dont go on this route! Unless you want to be beat by a trainer under a minute! He just went on this route, so i recommend not to go here." Said the young boy.

"If this is true, i think its best if he dont go on this route." Said Clemont.

"Yeah i think Clemonts right Ash, it can be too dangerous." Said Serena.

"Yeah Ash, it can be dangerous." Said Bonnie.

"Yeah i think your right" Said Ash.

Then out of nowhere a loud explosion occurred, and Ash immediately ran towards the spot where the explosion was, then Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie went after Ash. When Ash got there, there was a man sitting down.

"What happened here?" Asked Ash.

"I got beat by a very strong trainer like extremely fast. Its so unbelievable how strong he is." Said the man

"Ash! Why did you run off like that?" Asked Serena.

Ash ignored Serena, and asked which way he went. The man pointed to his left, then Ash ran towards there. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie chases him again. Soon, Ash finally found this strong trainer. He was wearing a hood, which covered his face. He had a Drawstring backpack. Ash challenges him to a battle, which the trainet accepted. Ash chose Pikachu first. But it seems like this trainer was ready for this battle. The mysterious trainer chose his raichu first. The battle begin...

"Pikachu use quick attack!" Ash commanded.

"Raichu use volt tackle" Said the mysterious trainer with a hidden voice.

(Time skip to the final battle)

The mysterious trainer only lost 1 pokemon, Ash lost 5. Ash sent out Greninja as his last one, and The mysterious trainer sent out his Lucario. His Lucario has a very strong aurora. So the battle continues...

"Greninja use aerial ace!" Said Ash

Lucario immediately dodged his attacks. Finally the mysterious trainer command an attack.

"Use bone rush." Said the mysterious trainer.

With that one hit, Greninja was really hurt. Ash and Greninja synchronized, and the mysterious trainer was surprised he wasn't the only one. But at the same time he wasn't. The mysterious trainer mega evolved his Lucario, then he synchronized with Lucario. Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were shocked that Ash wasn't the only one.

(Time skip to the final moves)

Ash command aerial ace, and the mysterious trainer commanded bone rush. After that last hit from both of them, Ash has lost.

"Hey that was an awesome battle!" Said Ash

The mysterious boy introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Jack." Said Jaxk while taking his hood off.

Ash and Serena knew it was their friend Jack, cause of his appearance. Then a boy comes running over.

"Oh, this is Red. He been my journey partner." Said Ash.

Thats it for chapter 1! If you read Pokemon Teen Life, im taking a break on that one for a little more while. So if you have amy suggestions, i MIGHT use them. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2: The friend who forgot

**A note to Guest (Amourshipper): Thank you! I really appreciate you liking my first Chapter :) I also wish Amourshipping is cannon, and i wont stop believing. Next chapter will definitely have alot more Amourshipping moments. I hope you like this one, and There is a Amourshipping part.**

Chapter 2:

The friend who forgot, the hunt, the unknown, and the unexpected.

Ash and Serena were extremely shocked to see their friend from little, and finding out that ash isn't the only can synchronize.

As soon Ash got on his feet, he hugged Jack. Jack didn't know why he hugged him, but unexpectedly...Serena hugged into Jack, making the 3 friends fall. Jack had forgotten who they were, amd there was a cause why that happened.

"Uhhh can you guys get off of me? Its werid." Said Jack

"We missed you Jack..." Said Ash and Serena at the same time while tearing up, and getting off of Jack.

"We just met" Said Red as he gets up.

Serena's and Ash's faces where shocked that he didn't remember them, or maybe it isn't him.

"Oh sorry, we thought your someone else" Said Ash.

"Its alright, and it was a pleasure battling with you."

"It was a pleasure battling with you aswell!" Said Ash.

"Hey Red? Its time." Said Jack

"What do you mean? Oh, come out charizard!" Said Red as he sends out charizard.

"I'll see you around kid, im heading to the 9th gym. Well its sorta like a gym." Said Jack while he is going on Charizards back, with Red.

"A 9th gym?! Where is it located?"Asked Ash

"In the airport area, i'll see ya later." Said Jack, then flew off.

Bonnie and Clemont were gone, and it made Serena and Ash worried what happened to them. Our of nowhere, Bonnie and Clemont is running back to

where Ash and Serena are. It looks like someone was chasing them

"Clemont! Bonnie! What happened?" Asked Serena and Ash at the same time.

"This 2 groups was trying to capture us for some reason." Said Clemont.

The 2 groups come out surrounding Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu. Ash notice it was Team Galatic and Team Plasma. Ash heard one of them contacting archie and maxie. Ash also heard another talking to a evil team named Team Skull. Also they Mentioned Jack, and sounded like they are hunting him. Out of nowhere, a mysterious creatire came. All it was a shadowy figure. It had a body of a machoke, but all shadowy with red glowing eyes. It uses a move no one saw before, and made Tema Galatic and Team Plasma run away, then it disappears. But Ash remembers noticing that pokemon or whatever that thing is, was watching them from before.

"Who was those people, and what was that pokemon?" Asked Serena.

"Yeah that pokemon was freaky" Said Bonnie.

"The people were Team Galatic, and the other one was Team Plasma. But i dont know who is that pokemon, lets go to battle place Jack was talking about." Said Ash

"Right!" Said Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie Said at the same time.

When they got there, Ash battled strong trainers before he got up top.

When Ash came face to face with the top trainer...he realized its Jack. The trainers from before said "The main trainer never lossed a battle since he took that title" so thats why he was so powerful. Ash chose pikachu first, and Jack chose Raichu first. A 4v4 battle ...was on

"Pikachu use iron tail!" Commanded Ash

"Raichu use volt tackle." Commanded Jack

Pikachu's iron hurted Raichu, but only a tiny bit.

"Raichu use thunder" Commanded Jack

Pikachu tried to dodge thunder, but thunder made contact with Pikachu dealing alot of damage.

"Pikachu you alright?" Asked Ash

Pikachu, got back up ready to battle.

"Pikachu use quick attack lets go!" Commanded Ash

"Raichu use volt tackle." Commanded Jack

Pikachu and Raichu are reallys fast, but Raichu was faster. Raichu's volt tackle made contact with Pikachu.

"Finish this with thunder." Commanded Jack

Pikachu got hurt from Raichu's thunder, and got even more hurt when slammed into the ground from the thunder. Pikachu has fainted. Ash goes over to pikachu, picks him up, and starts deciding which pokemon should he use next.

"Wow, Jack is pretty strong" Said Serena.

"Ash better choose wisely. If Raichu can beat pikachu so easily, Ash must use his new pokemon." Said Clemont

"He caught a new pokemon?" Asked Bonnie.

"Yes, uf he doesn't use it i'll tell you what it is." Said Clemont

Serena looks at Ash, and says quietly

"Good luck my Ashy." Said Serena in a seductive voice.

"What?" Asked Clemont

"NOTHING!" Screamed Serena

Bonnie smiles devilish at Serena to tease her a bit.

Now back to the battle.

"Your Raichu is pretty strong, but no as my next pokemon!" Said Ash with confidence

"Raichu come back" Said Jack

Raichu runs to Jack, and sits right next to him.

'Great, he switched out. I still need to use this pokemon. Lets do this Garchomp!" Said Ash

"GARCHOMP!" Said Serena and Bonnie

Jack smirks, and sends out swampert.

The battle continues.

"Garchomp use dragon pulse!" Commanded Ash

"Swampert use Hydro Cannon" Commanded Jackson.

Hydro Cannon and Dragon Pulse collided.

"Use dragon claw Garchomp!" Commanded Ash

"Use Earthquake" Commanded Jack

"Dodge Garchomp!" Commanded Ash

But Ash said it to late, earthquake already made contact with Garchomp.

"Garchomp! You alright?" Asked Ash

Garchomp nodded yes

"Alright Garchomp use hyper beam!" Commanded Ash

Hyper beam made contact wtih Swampert.

"Swampert use earthquake." Commanded Jack

"Garchomp dodge it!" Commanded Ash

Garchomp dodged it but Swampert used it again, but swampert used hydro cannon then muddy water on Garchomp. Garchomp has fainted, and Ash returns him.

"You were good Garchomp. Lets do this Sceptile!" Said Ash while he sent out Sceptile.

Jack stays with Swampert, and the battle continues

"Sceptile use grass pledge!" Commanded Ash

"Swampert dodge it" Commanded Jack

Swampert did dodge it, but it made a little bit of it hit him.

"Swampert use hydro cannon." Commanded Jack

"Sceptile use frenzy plant!" Commanded Ash

"Swampert dodge it" Commanded Jack

Swampert was really fast, then one hit him.

"Swampert you alright?" Asked Jack

Swampert nodded yes.

"Alright swampert, mega evolve!" Said Jack

Serena, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie were very surprised to see mega swampert, and that Jack has more then 1 mega stone.

"Swampert use earthquake!" Commanded Jack

Earthquake made contact with Sceptile, hurting him more.

"Now use hydro cannon! Then muddy water!" Commanded Jack

Both made contact with Sceptile, and it made Sceptile faint.

"You were great Sceptile, return" Said Ash while returning Sceptile

"Go Greninja!" Said Ash

"Return Swampert. Go Lucario!" Said Jack while sending out Lucario.

"You guys are about to see Ash lose fast." Said Red

"What do you mean?" Asked Serena

"Im mean, Jacks Lucario is going to win really fast. Just be prepared." Said Red

"Lucario use bone rush!" Commanded Jack

"Greninja use cut!" Commanded Ash

Lucario used bone rush as like a sword and Greninja used cut like a sword aswell. Then they back uo from each other. Jack synchronizes with Lucario, and Ash synchronizes with Greninja.

This is it for now! The battle is almost to the end, and who do you think is going to win? Jacks journey, and his origins will be starting on chapter 3. The power that Jack holds is something that is apparently fake, but its real, but no one knows about his power. Also, why do you think Team Plasma and Team Galatic want Jack? Could they know about him? Why did they mention Archie and Maxie? Why did they mention Team skull? Who is that shadow pokemon? All this will be answered next chapter.


End file.
